


Tamed Hearts

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [35]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M, Pissed Off Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m still yours Sam.  It’s everything else I need to figure out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed Hearts

 

Eliot was used to being the man on the outside.  Jesus, did he need it now. 

He stared at the phone in his hand, recalling the voice on the other end in the fond way one did a warm memory from childhood.  A week ago he never would have thought about saying yes.  A year ago, he’d have turned it down, telling them that was his old life. 

Everything was different now though. 

Eliot hadn’t been much more than a kid when he’d taken to the streets, learned the hard way to be even harder than the others.  He’d been a hitter, one of the youngest in the game but he’d gotten out when he learned what was really out there. 

He looked across the room to the wall that separated him from Sam and Dean.  He didn’t know what was going on in there and he didn’t want to know.  Dean would talk , Sam would forgive him, and Eliot would have to let it all go.  Sam was so fucking wrapped up in his brother and his guilt and Dean was wrapped up in his noble sacrifice and neither of them would notice if Eliot didn’t just accept the way they dealt with it and move on.

He shook his head because even as angry, as hurt as he was, he knew it wasn’t a fair assessment.  Well, the way they were all wrapped up in each other was but not that they didn’t care about him.  Hell, the fact that Sam had stayed with Eliot the night before spoke worlds of how Sam felt.  He just …

He couldn’t.

No matter what Sam said, no matter how much he defended his brother, how he explained his actions, Eliot couldn’t forget that one of the men he’d gotten himself so hung up on had walked out on him, left him for six months thinking that he and Sam would bond and just forget about him. 

He and Sam had bonded alright, but there was no way he could forget what Dean did and no way he could let him walk right back into his bed. No way he could let that man back in his heart, not when he was so damn angry all the time.

He heard the honk and Eliot picked up his bag, heading out the door.  One of the guys jumped out to truck to greet him as Eliot threw the bag at him, ignoring the sound of the motel room opening beside him.

“Hey man, you lookin’ good.”

Eliot smiled at Alec.  “Not doing too bad yourself there Stretch.  So you got a new crew?”

“Yep.  Hitter took an outside job and went down so I needed someone quick.  Never in a million years would have thought you’d agree.”

Eliot shook his head.  “Yeah, well we all need a change of pace every once in a while, right?”  His bag was tossed in the back and Eliot nodded back to the motel room.  “Give me a minute?”

“Yeah man.  We’ll go gas up across the street.  Come on over when you’re ready.”

Eliot gave Alec a one armed hug then watched him jump back in the van.  He waited until it was pulling out of the drive to turn back around.

Sam stood watching him, his mouth drawn in a tight line that Eliot knew all too well.  Dean was behind him, leaning against the door jam, watching Sam so intent that it was obvious he was consciously trying not to look at Eliot.

“What’s going on Eliot?”

Sam’s voice was calm, controlled, but Eliot knew better.  Sam had just gotten his brother back after a six month disappearing act with only Eliot to help him.  He wasn’t holding it together all that well.

“Just a friend who needed a hand.  Seemed like a good time to take a week or so and revisit the old life.”

“Eliot, don’t leave because of me,” Dean said, stepping to the side of Sam.

Eliot threw himself at Dean, knocking his lover into the building hard.  “I’m leaving because I need to Winchester,” he spat out, pressing Dean’s shoulders to the wall.  “What I do has nothing to do with you.”

Dean’s eyes were wide but he didn’t try to fight Eliot.  He let Eliot press him hard into the wall until Eliot took a step back and turned away.  His shoulder brushed Sam’s as he stopped to look back at Dean.  “Not that you’d give a damn if it did.” 

He pulled the keys to his truck out of his pocket and handed them to Sam.  “Take care of her Sammy.  I’ll be back when this job is done.”

“Eliot?”

Eliot looked up at Sam, at the desperate, nervous energy that clutched his youngest lover.  “I’ll call you tonight Sam.  Not walking out, just getting away for a few days.”  He looked over at the gas station and could see Alec walking back to the van.  “Got so caught up in catching him Sam, I’m not sure I ever thought what would really happen when we did.”

“He’s not gonna run again Eliot.”

Eliot laughed.  “No, I know that.”  He knew Sam needed something, needed to know everything was going to work out but Eliot wasn’t sure anymore.  He’d held Sam together for six months, now it was time to take care of himself.  He gave what he still could though.  Sam deserved that much.  “I’m still yours Sam.  It’s everything else I need to figure out.”

As much as he wanted to reach out, to kiss away Sam’s doubts, Eliot couldn’t.  He had a crew waiting for him on the other side of the street and even though Eliot could handle himself, he didn’t want the hostility that would come from the crew across the street for making that move.

Instead, he pressed the keys into Sam’s hand, letting his fingers wrap around his lover’s wrist, giving Sam the moment to take it all in.  When Sam nodded Eliot stepped back.

“Take care of yourself Eliot.”

“You know me Sam.  This is what I do.”

Sam smiled, and it was wicked, full of promise when he returned.  “Just remember what I do.  You get yourself hurt Eliot and I promise it will be nothing on what I do to you.”

Eliot let out a bark of laughter to cover the way his knees wanted to bend, to prostrate himself in front of his lover.  He turned away from Sam instead, letting his eyes glance just the once at Dean who stood where Eliot had left him.  There was too much pain in his eyes, but it was the determination that Eliot had to look away from.  Whatever was happening in the heart of the eldest Winchester, Dean was going to see it through.  Sam might have caught him, but he wasn’t tamed just yet.

Alec was yelling for him as he crossed the street and Eliot didn’t allow himself to look back again.  He’d come back to Sam, he knew that, but it didn’t make it any easier walking out on the untamed  half of his heart. 


End file.
